Perfect Match
by TransientTruth
Summary: A collab fic made by The 14th Musician and myself. Summaries spoil the story!One-shot!AllenxLenalee forever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Allen: Yay for the collab fic!!XD**

**Me: Well, we did this together, so I'm gonna give The 14****th**** Musician some credits (1/2). By the way, where's Lavi?**

**Allen: What? Miss him already?**

**14****th**** Musician: Aww... how cute...**

**Me: (blushes) No…**

**Authors: WolfOfPurity and The 14****th**** Musician.

* * *

**

Lenalee lay on her bed, thinking of what she could do. She did not have any mission currently and the day was going too slowly for her liking. She felt like she needed to do something to pass the time. She looked at the clock on the wall.

_Only five minutes have gone by. _Lenalee thought, sighing.

She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. Unknowingly, she thought about how it would feel like to have a boyfriend.

_What am I thinking?! _Lenalee mentally slapped herself. She had been a little restraint from having those kinds of feelings towards a person since they were still in a serious war. They had to fight and not to give in to those distracting feelings.

_I guess…it won't hurt to think, just for fun…_She thought, letting her mind drift again.

The first people she thought of were Kanda, Lavi and Allen, which was little wonder since they were the closest to her.

She half-consciously grabbed a pen and her clip board on her bedside table and began drawing out a checklist with their names on it. She thought of what she would like to see in her boyfriend and noted them down.

First: A person who likes sweet things and would eat a lot for me.

Second: A serious person, taking their mission seriously and get it done. Doing everything as it should be and is a very nice person who I can respect greatly.

Third: A person who is amazing at poker.

First off, Kanda does not like sweet things, so he is out of the question. Lavi is okay with it, but he doesn't eat that much. But Allen does eat a lot of sweet things. In fact, he loved it. She ticked the box under Allen and Lavi's name.

A person who is serious and is a nice person whom she respects…Lavi cannot pass this one because he goofs off too much, though he does have her respect and treats her well. Kanda is serious, but he is too serious she could feel the all too serious aura around him. Lenalee respects him and he's nice to her, just that he does not show it. Allen, on the other hand, has an amazing balance of being serious on missions but is still able to crack jokes at the right time that never fail to make her laugh. He commands her respect for being stronger than she was and he was a perfect gentleman who always shows his concern regardless of time.

She smiled slowly as a little giggle escaped her lips, thinking of the times when she was on missions with Allen. It always felt different than when she was with other people. He was still a gentleman though he was no longer that formal. He was much more casual when he speaks with her and she does not mind that at all, considering he holds her hand more frequently and in fact, she liked that. He was still nice to her and that is all that mattered. She did not know what to do for this one, so she ticked all three of them as valid for this category.

Third, Lenalee does not mind a gambling person if he does that for fun. A person great at poker would be great, though.

Kanda hates poker. Actually, he hates all western games. Especially if it is poker since Allen loves it. He was not all that good at poker and was more of a meditation person. Lavi is not good at poker, either though he still plays it with Allen. From the way she could tell, he would always push Allen on the front line and told the challenger to challenge him, which they did and regretted. There was one time when she saw Allen playing strip poker with Lavi. Allen is still fully clothed while Lavi had his headband and shirt off. Lavi invited her to watch and she just went along. Lenalee was amazed at how good Allen was at poker and although it was only that one time she saw Allen play, that time was etched in her mind. She was never able to forget it.

Lenalee giggled as she remembered Lavi's Yoshi-printed boxers when he lost all of his clothes. Allen stopped right there because he said he don't want him to lose his boxers with a lady around. She ticked Allen's name and left out the two (who sucked terribly at poker).

She looked at the checklist and was surprised (well, not really) at the result. She had actually expected Lavi or Kanda but Allen matches her expectations pefectly.

Allen…he was an exceptional person and she had sensed it since they first met. She felt a special connection to him and was attached to him soon after. Lenalee met him for only a short while and she felt like she had known him forever. She was sure he was the person she had been waiting for.

She took the paper out of the clip board and tore it up before tossing it into the bin. Well she can't have her brother know about this when he checks her room again for anything suspicious or he'll begin hugging her legs and crying exaggeratingly…again.

Lenalee opened the door without bothering to close it and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to Allen's room. She had found her one true **Perfect Match** and she definitely could not afford to let it slip through her fingers lest she regrets it.

* * *

**Me: Finally! Where have you been?**

**Lavi: I was on the phone.**

**Me: Oh…*whispers*Later, we shall dupe Allen into eating liquor-filled chocolates?**

**Lavi: *whispers*I got the covertures and the liquor.**

**The 14****th**** Musician: *who overheard* I'll distract Allen. Next time, whisper more softly.**

**Me: Yeah, okay. Let's get working!**

***after sweaty attempts to make liquor-filled chocolates***

***gives chocolates to Allen***

**Allen: Ohh chocolates! Thanks!**

**Me: Don't sweat it. *shoves the whole thing inside Allen's mouth and forces him to swallow it* Speaking of sweat, I smell. Gonna take a shower, bye!*Drags Lavi along and leaves Allen and Lenalee alone. In a hotel room. TOGETHER.***

**The 14****th**** Musician: O.O You know what is gonna happen...Reviews…O.o**


End file.
